


Ход Времени

by Marry234328



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Взросление
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marry234328/pseuds/Marry234328
Summary: Я любил тебя с тех пор, как мне исполнилось пятнадцать.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Ход Времени

Чанхи было пятнадцать, когда он понял, что влюблён. Он сидел за своей партой в самом центре класса и от нечего делать, как и все дни до этого пялился по сторонам, когда его взгляд остановился на Чанмине. Он знал его с первого класса, всю свою сознательную жизнь. Тот как обычно сидел в окружении одноклассников, своих друзей. Им было весело, и все смеялись, Чанхи не знал над чем, но ему это было не важно, как и всегда. 

Чанхи был одиночкой, Чанмин нет. Рядом с ним всегда было много людей, все любили его. Чанхи не завидовал, он сам выбрал себе такую жизнь, но ему было радостно смотреть на людей, которые дружат, у них обычно были какие-то свои фразы, шутки, а некоторые даже делали фирменные приветствия. Все эти люди были интересны ему, но лишь как объект для короткого наблюдения, которое ни к чему не приведет. Чанхи на самом деле боялся заводить себе друзей, всё было таким неустойчивым и шатким. Отношения их страны с Японией начинали идти на лад, но все всё равно боялись. Боялись, что война может прийти снова, что снова будут разлуки, смерти и репрессии. Чанхи боялся, что это придётся пережить и ему, поэтому он предпочитал быть один. Его родители рассказывали ему, как было сложно во время разделения Кореи. Как распадались целые семьи, и люди были убиты горем от невозможности встретиться со своими родственниками или друзьями. Как было сложно несколько лет спустя, когда многие люди бежали на север, чтобы спастись от диктатуры и смерти, как раз в то время, когда Чанхи родился. 

Его родителям почти сразу после его рождения стало не до него. Не то время. Их теперь новая страна находилась на грани краха. Бывали дни, а иногда и недели, когда им было нечего есть. Его родители работали на его благо, Чанхи же был представлен сам себе и старой аджумме из соседнего дома. Но время шло, Чанхи рос, страна становилась крепче. Им всё ещё многого не хватало, но родители говорили, что стало, правда, лучше. Стало меньше безработных и больше еды. У них даже была возможность отправить Чанхи учиться в школу и купить ему учебники. Чанхи правда гордился родителями, потому что он знал, что не всем его знакомым так повезло. 

На углу их района стоял старый и покошенный дом. Там жила очень старая женщина со своим правнуком. Его родители оказались на севере, если, конечно, в итоге они смогли до туда добраться. Этот внук, вроде его звали Дончоль, был старше Чанхи на пару лет, но, сколько Чанхи себя помнил, Дончоль всегда работал. У него не было возможности ходить в школу, на его плечах лежала забота о престарелой прабабушке, которая осталась с ним. Дончоль работал посыльным, разносчиком газет и обычным принеси-подай в крошечном магазине в их районе. Дончоль получал мизерную зарплату за все свои работы, которой хватало лишь на плошку риса по вечерам на двух человек. У Дончоля не будет образования, и в будущем он не сможет найти лучшую работу с хорошей оплатой и так и будет всю жизнь работать на такой работе. Если конечно ничего не изменится и война снова не придёт. У Чанхи же будет возможность выбраться отсюда. Устроить лучшую жизнь себе и своим родителям. У его одноклассников тоже. Но не у Дончоля. 

Чанхи сидел за своей партой в самом центре класса и, опершись головой на руку, смотрел, когда понял. Когда Чанмин снова засмеялся, Чанхи понял. Он влюблён. Влюблён в парня, которого и без того любят все. Влюблён в парня, который может подружиться даже с кустом.   
Влюблён не в девушку. Влюблён не в ту соседку, живущую на противоположной улице, которая при каждой встрече строит ему глазки. Влюблён не в тех редких девушек ровесниц, к которым они иногда ходят на танцы в их строгую школу для девочек.   
Чанхи влюблён в парня, и его жизнь кончена.   
Всё его нутро замерло в этот момент осознания.   
Чанхи застыл с широко раскрытыми глазами. 

_Это не правильно._

Чанхи знал, что когда мужчина и женщина становятся взрослыми - они создают семью. Чанхи знал, что у них рождается ребёнок. Семейная пара, их родственники и все друзья радуются. Все радуются новому члену семьи, который спустя пару десятков лет приведёт в их семью свою пару и станет поддержкой для всех. 

Мужчина не может привести в дом мужчину. Они не поженятся и не смогут родить ребёнка. Никто не станет им поддержкой в будущем. Они ничего не оставят после себя. 

_Так не должно быть._

Возможно, Чанхи ошибся? Это же Чанмин. Все любят его. У него много друзей. Возможно, Чанхи слишком одиноко, и он просто хочет тоже с ним подружиться. 

Компания Чанмина засмеялась ещё раз, но Чанхи слышал только _его_ смех. Он был звонким и заразительным. Чанхи тоже захотелось засмеяться. Засмеяться с ним. 

Но Чанхи не может заводить друзей. Вдруг всё снова станет плохо. Чанхи не хочет, чтобы ему было больно. Родители говорили, что, когда тебя покидает кто-то, кто дорог тебе, это очень больно. Чанхи им верил. У него не было бабушек и дедушек, все они умерли ещё до его рождения. Его родители знали, что такое потеря и насколько долго не заживают шрамы после них. Чанхи не хотел такого для себя. 

На его спасение прозвенел звонок и в класс вошёл их учитель. Он был строгим, иногда даже слишком, но Чанхи было всё равно. У него была возможность лучшей жизни, и он был благодарен за неё. Неважно, как сильно ему придётся стискивать зубы ради этого.   
Чанхи был вежливым и исполнительным. Он всегда делал домашнее задание и с охотой отвечал на уроках. Его родители жертвуют слишком многим, чтобы у него была такая возможность. Он не должен показывать свой характер ради чего-то, что забудется на следующий день. Он будет хорошим сыном. 

_Он будет хорошим сыном._

Он приведёт в их дом _девушку_.

Они _поженятся_.

У них родится _ребёнок_.

 _Ребёнок_ , который в будущем станет их _опорой_. 

_Чанхи будет хорошим сыном._

  
***

  
Был июнь. Чуть больше, чем через неделю Чанхи станет выпускником средней школы. Чанхи решил продолжать учиться. Он окончит старшую школу и пойдёт работать на благо семьи. 

Был конец июня, и Корея и Япония подписали договор. Можно было больше не бояться войны. По крайней мере, с Японией. Многие в тот день вздохнули с облегчением. Чанхи был одним из них.   
Все праздновали. На один день все стали одной семьёй. На один день все забыли о своих проблемах. На следующий они к ним вернулись. 

  
***

  
В конце августа прабабушка Дончоля умерла. Дончоль остался совсем один.   
В день похорон мама Чанхи, собрав небольшой поминальный обед, который обошёлся ей действительно дорого, отправила его к Дончолю с судочком. 

— Ему тяжелее, чем нам, — она сказала. — У него больше никого нет. 

Чанхи лишь серьёзно кивнул. 

В доме Дончоля было пусто. Не было людей, пришедших проститься с его последним родственником. Не было людей, с которыми он мог разделить своё горе и боль утраты. Лишь Дончоль, сидящий перед именной глиняной табличкой. Мог ли он прочитать, что на ней написано? Был ли он обучен грамоте хоть немного? Чанхи старался не думать об этом, ведь в этом не было его вины, но мысли появлялись всё равно. Чанхи было его жаль. Жаль его одинокую и трудную судьбу. Дончоль сидел один и, склонив голову, плакал. 

Чанхи, сбросив обувь, подошёл к поминальному столу, на котором стояла лишь привычная чашка риса и, поставив подношение, поклонился. 

— Я соболезную твоей утрате, — сказал он Дончолю, который даже не поднял головы на зашедшего гостя. 

Чанхи, похлопав его по плечу, ушёл к себе домой. Ему не было там места. Только Дончоль и его горе.   
Все уходят и всё, что остаётся после этого - разбитое сердце. 

Дом Дончоля находился в пяти минутах пути от дома Чанхи. Уже вечерело, и Чанхи медленно шёл, пиная маленький камушек. В один момент он остановился и посмотрел на то, что его окружает.   
Старые дома, построенные ещё во времена их прапрадедушек, полностью оголённые для людских глаз. Колонки с водой и бельевые веревки через улицу. Днём же здесь можно было увидеть и куриц, гордо вышагивающих по дороге. Всё это был его _дом_. Всё это было столицей их новой страны. 

_Ветхость._

Дом Чанхи не отличался от остальных. Он был таким же маленьким, а дерево давно почернело от смога войны и лет, но отец в свободное время старался поддерживать его в некотором роде достойном состоянии. Он подпирал балками стены, которые покосились, и чинил уже давно прогнившее крыльцо. Он латал крышу и подбивал малочисленные окна, чтобы зимой они не замёрзли насмерть. 

Некоторые этого не делали, и Чанхи не представлял, как они живут. Ветра на их параллели были сильными. Но Чанхи никого не винил о запущенности. Не у всех есть возможность. Некоторым всё ещё нечего съесть на ужин и некоторые всё ещё не могут отправить своих детей в школу. 

_Чанхи должен стать опорой для своих родителей._

  
***

  
Осенью, Чанхи с удивлением обнаружил, что в старшую школу с ним перешла лишь половина его прежнего класса.   
Осенью, Чанхи обнаружил, что Чанмин остался. 

_Осенью, Чанхи обнаружил, что его сердце все ещё ускоряет свой бег при виде Чанмина._

Осенью, Чанхи обнаружил, что лучшие друзья Чанмина ушли. Это всё ещё не было проблемой для Чанмина - завести новых друзей, но Чанхи стало грустно, когда он смотрел на растерянное лицо Чанмина, не обнаружившего своих друзей. Ему было грустно, когда он смотрел на лицо Чанмина, полное надежды, что его друзья просто задерживаются и придут к первому уроку. Чанхи было грустно смотреть на Чанмина целиком, когда тот понял, что они уже не придут. Смотреть, как он, сгорбившись, сидит в окружении пустых парт и полной тишине. Не видеть искр радости в его глазах и счастья в улыбке. 

Чанхи смотрел на него до прозвеневшего звонка, оповещающего о первом уроке, просто положив голову на сложенные на парте руки. Смотрел, пока не вошёл их новый учитель и не представился. Смотрел, пока не стало уже слишком не вежливо. 

Староста попросил всех встать и поприветствовать учителя поклоном. Все были покорны.

Учитель оказался хорошим. Намного лучше предыдущего. Он был мягче и не бил линейкой по рукам, если вы пачкали тетрадь или скрипели случайно стулом, но говорил он также как и предыдущий. Кратко, по делу и умно.   
Чанхи восхищался учителями. Они были такими мудрыми, и у них за плечами было много опыта. Чанхи не знал, как некоторые недобросовестные ученики могли грубить им или не слушаться. Это не казалось ему правильным.

Уроки пролетели в одно мгновение. Это был первый день, и они не затрагивали трудные темы, а лишь знакомились со способностями друг друга. Чанхи остался доволен днём.

Но во время продлённых занятий, на которых он обычно лежал на парте и наблюдал за одноклассниками, он понял, что наблюдать больше не за кем. В классе стояла тишина. Его окружали пустые парты. Не было кучек друзей. Не было шума. 

Чанхи вздохнул слишком громко для полупустого кабинета и уткнулся себе в руки, чтобы хотя бы просто подремать в тишине. 

Спустя время он услышал скрип стула и неторопливые шаги в свою сторону. 

— Чани? — раздался голос у него над ухом. Голос, в который он так часто вслушивался на переменах. Он бы не перепутал его ни с кем. 

_Чанмин._

Чанхи, с некоторым неверием и опаской, поднял голову.

— Да? — тихо сказал он.

— Можно, я сяду рядом с тобой? — спросил Чанмин. — Мне там слишком тихо…

У Чанхи пересохло в горле. Он не мог поверить своим ушам. Он не мог поверить своим глазам. Он не верил тому, что теперь у него всегда перед глазами будет Чанмин. Что не нужно будет неестественно выворачивать шею, чтобы посмотреть на него, давая повод для слухов среди одноклассников.

— Конечно, — сказал он. 

Чанмин улыбнулся и сел за парту перед Чанхи.   
Чанхи лишь зачарованно смотрел на него. 

_Он должен быть хорошим сыном._

  
***

  
Зима пришла в их страну слишком неожиданно. В одну ночь выпало очень много снега. Чанхи, когда выходил из дома, увидел, как Дончоль расчищает тропинки в их районе старой и покосившейся лопатой. Её постоянно вело в сторону, но он не сдавался.   
Чанхи просто прошёл мимо него, не поднимая головы. Ему было стыдно. 

Куртка Чанхи была слишком тонкой для такой холодной зимы, и всё о чём он думал пока шёл, это лишь бы поскорее добраться до школы в тепло. Он дрожал от холода, утопая по колено в снегу, и стиснув зубы, просто шёл вперёд, не давая себе и шанса остановиться хотя бы на минуту.   
Снег забивался ему в ботинки и за шиворот, но он стоически игнорировал это. 

В школе оказалось не намного теплее, чем на улице. Учитель разрешил им остаться в куртках в течение уроков, только Чанхи это не особо помогло. Как и большинству других учеников.   
Почти все из них были из таких же семей, как и Чанхи, и их родители отправляли своих детей в школу буквально на последние деньги, жертвуя такими вещами, как например зимняя одежда. Всем было важнее дать будущее, чем комфорт в настоящем. 

К концу уроков Чанхи уже не чувствовал своих пальцев от холода и записывал за учителем с огромным трудом. 

Впереди ещё три месяца.

_Он должен стать опорой для родителей._

На обратном пути из школы он заметил, что дороги в их районе расчищены.  
Дончоля нигде не было видно. 

  
***

  
В конце зимы их снова повели на танцы в женскую школу. В то время, как все его одноклассники были этому рады, и шли туда надев свои самые лучшие костюмы, Чанхи шёл, как на каторгу. Не пойти было нельзя, ведь что подумают другие люди? 

Зал, в котором проходили танцы, был красиво украшен. Везде были развешаны шёлковые ленты и красочные плакаты, скрывающие потрескавшиеся стены, давно требующие ремонта. В это время всё выглядело одинаково. В это время им было не до эстетических ценностей. 

Чанхи сел на скамейку у стены. Он не хотел танцевать. Не с ними. 

Чанхи сидел в одиночестве и наблюдал за танцующими парами, когда он краем глазам увидел, что к нему кто-то подсел.

— Почему ты не танцуешь?

_Чанмин._

— Нет настроения, — сухо ответил Чанхи, стараясь не выдать волнения в своём голосе.

— Как же так? — спросил Чанмин. Видимо он интересовался этим со всей искренностью. — Здесь так много красивых девушек…

— А ты почему не танцуешь тогда? — спросил с вызовом Чанхи в ответ. Его сердце стучало как бешеное от того, что Чанмин сидит рядом и говорит с ним. Хоть такие вещи происходили и в школе, так как Чанмин теперь сидел буквально перед ним, и избежать общения им было бы сложно, но сейчас это было по-другому. Сейчас, это было решением Чанмина заговорить. Из всех людей здесь, он выбрал Чанхи.

— Я уже устал, — счастливо улыбаясь, ответил Чанмин. — Весь вечер танцую.

Чанхи посмотрел на него. Волосы Чанмина были взъерошены, а на лбу собирались капельки пота, а он сам с огромной радостью в глазах смотрел на танцпол. На людей, двигающихся в паре под аккомпанемент музыки. Чанхи позволил себе допустить мысль о том, как танцевали бы _они_. Как его руки лежали бы на плечах Чанмина. Как руки Чанмина лежали бы на его талии. 

Чанхи тряхнул головой. 

Он не должен о таком думать. 

Чанхи встал и, не оборачиваясь и не говоря ни слова, ушёл от Чанмина. Он подошёл к девушке, одетой в пышное платье, которая одиноко стояла у стены и жалась от своей стеснительности.

— Не хочешь со мной потанцевать? — спросил он совершенно безэмоционально.

Девушка скромно улыбнулась.

— Конечно, — ответила она, протягивая ему свою руку. 

Вся она была миниатюрная с чёрными волосами, постриженными по плечи. Его родители были бы рады, если бы он привёл её в их дом, как свою невесту. 

Чанхи принял её руку в свою и не сильно потянул за собой, в гущу танцующих пар. 

Он положил свою ладонь ей на талию. Девушка заметно покраснела. Чанхи было всё равно.   
Её прикосновение на своём плече он почти не ощущал. Словно он танцует с облаком.

Девушка смотрела на него. Чанхи пытался избегать её взгляда. Он также старался не смотреть на Чанмина, всё ещё сидящего на скамейке и отдыхающего от танцев. 

Он не хотел, чтобы ему было больно. 

— Меня зовут Хаюль, — скромно сказала она, слегка комкая ткань его пиджака на плече своими пальцами от волнения. — Я учусь в третьем классе средней школы. 

— Чанхи, — запоздало ответил он. — Я учусь на год старше. 

Хаюль покраснела. 

Чанхи надоело это всё. Он кинул быстрый взгляд на скамейку, на которой он сидел с Чанмином. Его там не было. 

Чанхи подождал пока песня закончится и, извинившись, вышел из танцевального зала. Он не хотел там находиться.

В остальной школе было темно, лишь редкие фонари с улицы давали свет на коридоры через частые окна. Чанхи пытался найти выход. Он просто пойдёт домой. 

Он шёл по коридору и разглядывал плакаты на стенах с достижениями учеников и школы. Всё было точно как у них, только лица на плакатах были женские. 

Чанхи было тошно от себя. Ему было противна сама мысль, что ему не понравилась такая милая из себя Хаюль, но нравится Чанмин. Раньше громкий Чанмин, который в этом году ведёт себя очень тихо, потому что его друзей больше нет с ним. Чанхи на самом деле был удивлён, что Чанмин решил не дружить с кем-то другим из его класса, а лишь тихо сидел за передней партой перед ним.   
Чанхи было тошно, что его сердце ведёт себя так. Он не понимал, почему он должен испытывать эти чувства. Он не понимал, почему должен страдать от влюблённости в своего одноклассника. 

_Это не правильно._

Чанхи почувствовал, как тошнота подступает к самому его горлу. Его ноги буквально начали переставать держать его, но ему так хотелось выбраться поскорее наружу, что он лишь оперся о стену и продолжил свой путь. 

Выход показался перед его глазами. Чанхи сфокусировался на двери, стараясь отогнать тошноту от себя. Он шёл на полусогнутых ногах, часто и рвано дыша. Почти задыхаясь. 

Буквально вывалившись через входную дверь, первое, что он сделал, это очистил свой желудок в ближайших кустах.   
Ему было плохо. Плохо от себя. Что он такой неправильный. 

Чанхи огляделся. На улице не было ни души. Из школы приглушённо звучала музыка. 

Он был совершенно один. 

После того, как он пришёл домой, мама спросила, почему он так рано. 

— Я плохо себя чувствую, — ответил он и невзрачной тенью ушёл в свою крохотную комнату, где свернулся калачиком на футоне и заснул беспокойным сном. 

Через день, когда Чанхи пришёл в школу, Чанмин уже был там.

Чанхи сел за свою парту, и Чанмин повернулся к нему. 

— Ну, как потанцевал с той девушкой? — спросил он, будто с неким намёком в голосе.

— Нормально, — Чанхи снова стало тошно. Ему было тошно от того, что он хотел бы сказать, что он лучше бы танцевал с ним, а не с ней. Но он не мог. _Это не правильно._

— Нуу? — протяжно и с нажимом спросил Чанмин.

— Что _ну_? — Чанхи действительно не понимал. 

Чанмин наклонился к нему настолько близко, насколько это было возможно. Это был первый раз, когда Чанхи выпала возможность посмотреть на того, кто волнует его сердце, настолько пристально. Видеть всё. Каждую родинку.   
Казалось, для Чанмина в этом не было ничего особенного. _Это было нормально._

— Как она целуется? — шёпотом спросил Чанмин.

Чанхи скривился, но когда заметил ничего не понимающее выражение лица Чанмина, тут же осознал свою ошибку и расслабил лицо. Он должен быть непринуждён. _Никто не должен знать._

— Чшш, — прислонил он палец к губам. — Это же неприлично, — он выдавил из себя лукавую улыбку. 

— Ну, негодники, — Чанмин заговорчески улыбнулся ему. — А я-то всё думал, куда вы оба пропали после танца. Сердцеед, — на этих словах Чанмин похлопал его по плечу и с широкой улыбкой развернулся к себе. 

Чанхи чувствовал, как в месте прикосновения его кожа горит и приложил туда ладонь. Непрямой контакт. 

_Это не правильно._

  
***

  
Однажды, весной того же года, когда Чанхи шёл домой, он почувствовал, как ему на плечо положили руку. Он обернулся.

— Куда идёшь? — спросил Чанмин. Его школьный пиджак был расстегнут, а галстук расслаблен и выглядел он очень неопрятно для ученика, но Чанхи всё равно чувствовал, как его сердце отзывается на него. 

— Домой, — ответил он, стараясь больше не смотреть на него. Это было больно. 

— Идём со мной в кафе? — предложил Чанмин, и сердце Чанхи остановилось. _Он пригласил его?_

— У меня нет денег, — произнёс Чанхи. И он бы правда с радостью пошёл, даже если потом ему было бы очень больно, но он правда не мог.

— Не переживай, — Чанмин похлопал его свободной рукой по груди. — Моя тётя работает там, она может налить нам бесплатные коктейли.

 _Быть может, судьба не так жестока?_

— У тебя даже есть тётя? — задал вопрос Чанхи. В это время иметь обоих родителей уже было редкостью, а у Чанмина была даже тётя. Какой же он счастливчик. 

— Да, у меня большая семья, — радостно ответил. — Ну, так, пойдёшь? Я тогда тебе расскажу про всех. 

Чанхи улыбнулся.  
— Конечно. 

— Вот и славно, — сказал Чанмин, и развернув их в противоположную сторону, повёл Чанхи в кафе.

Там их ждала женщина, которая как только увидела Чанмина, сразу начала тискать его за щёки и задавать тонну вопросов в секунду. Чанхи завидовал ей. Она могла прикасаться к нему. Чанхи завидовал ему. Чанмина искренне любили. 

— Я с другом пришёл, — сказал Чанмин между вопросами тёти, и дёрнув Чанхи за пиджак, поставил перед собой. 

_Друг_ , — пролетело в мыслях Чанхи. 

— Худой, прямо как ты, но зато какой красивый, — тетя с искренней радостью разглядывала Чанхи. Ему было неловко. Он не привык к такому вниманию. — Ладно, — протянула она. — Не буду вас отвлекать, садитесь куда хотите, сейчас принесу вам что-нибудь, — сказала она и ушла куда-то вглубь помещения.

— Классная у меня тётя, да? — спросил Чанмин, закидывая снова руку на Чанхи.

Чанхи лишь кивнул, снова покраснев от неожиданного прикосновения. 

Когда Чанмин рассказывал о своей маленькой племяннице, его тётя подошла к ним, и потрепав обоих за щёки, поставила на стол два молочных коктейля и два рисовых пирожка.   
Чанхи никогда не ел ничего из этого. У его семьи не было достаточно денег, чтобы покупать такое.   
На сердце снова стало печально.

_Он должен стать опорой для своих родителей._

Они сидели в кафе несколько часов, пока не стало совсем темнеть. Чанхи понимал, что у него не сделаны уроки и родители будут ругать его за столь позднее появление, потому что у него есть ещё и домашние обязанности, но его рука лежала на столе в нескольких сантиметрах от руки Чанмина, и это всё, что его волновало в тот момент. Чанмин рассказывал очередную смешную историю, а Чанхи думал лишь о том, что он может чувствовать чужое тепло. Думал о том, что произойдет, если он прикоснется к нему. Но он не мог. 

Когда Чанхи вернулся домой, его мама начала кричать на него. Спрашивала, почему он вернулся домой так поздно. Спрашивала, почему их ужин не готов, ведь они с отцом пришли с работы такие уставшие, и им пришлось готовить самим.

— Извини, — сказал Чанхи. — Нас задержали в школе.

И совершенно не испытывая вины, счастливый от сегодняшнего дня, ушёл к себе в комнату, где попытался успокоить своё сильно бьющееся сердце.

  
***

  
Летом, когда Чанхи закончил первый класс старшей школы, он случайно подслушал разговор своих родителей. Они говорили не громко, но радио было выключено, а он читал книжку, заданную на лето, поэтому услышать, о чем они говорили было несложно.

— Нам не хватит угольных брикетов на лето, — говорила его мать, а в её голосе были слышны слёзы.

— Что, если взять немного из отложенных денег? — спрашивал отец, стараясь её успокоить. 

— Там уже ничего нет, — отчаянно отвечала мать, задыхаясь от слёз.

Чанхи захотелось заплакать с ней. 

_Он должен стать их опорой._

В этот момент Чанхи решил найти себе работу. Хотя бы на это лето. 

  
***

  
В итоге это оказалось не сложно. Он устроился в тот самый маленький магазин в их районе. Когда владелец узнал, что Чанхи перешёл во второй класс старшей школы и согласен на минимальную ставку, его сразу взяли.

Его работа была не сложной. Он отдавал товар и забирал деньги. Переодически, когда не было клиентов, а хозяин просил Дончоля приходить для помощи, он говорил с ним. Сначала немного, но в последующие дни всё больше и больше. Дончоль оказался хорошим человеком, но очень одиноким. Чанхи было стыдно. 

Также в магазин почти каждый день заходила та девчонка, что была влюблена в него. Она строила ему глазки, и каждый раз старалась невзначай прикоснуться к нему. Чанхи каждый раз передёргивало от этого. 

Она не была Чанмином. Но время шло. Прикосновения становились всё дольше, а отвращения к ним всё меньше из-за привычки.   
В один момент, Чанхи подумал, что его чувства к Чанмину были лишь выдумкой. Всего лишь слишком сильным желанием дружбы.

Он пригласил её погулять на выходных. Она засветилась радостью и согласилась в ту же секунду.

На выходных, когда они встретились, она была одета в милое голубое платье, и по ней было видно, как она волнуется. Чанхи не испытывал ничего, кроме облегчения от того, что у него нет чувств к Чанмину, что он _нормальный_ , что он может привести в дом невесту однажды. _Что он может стать опорой._

Они гуляли вместе всё лето. Раон была хорошей. У неё было доброе сердце, и Чанхи думал, что сможет смириться с ней. 

В конце августа, Чанхи отдал все свои заработные деньги родителям. Его мама плакала, а отец сказал, что гордится им. 

_Чанхи опора уже сейчас._

Когда в сентябре Чанхи пришёл в школу и увидел Чанмина на прежнем месте, беседующим с одноклассником и громко смеющимся, он понял, как сильно ошибался всё лето. Его чувства совершенно не прошли. 

— Чани! — крикнул Чанмин, сразу как заметил его. — Как прошло твоё лето? 

Во рту у Чанхи пересохло.

— Всё было хорошо, — вежливо ответил он. — А как прошло твоё? — спросил он в ответ, и привычно положив голову на руки, принялся слушать. Чанмина видимо совсем не заботило, что на него даже не смотрят, когда он говорит, и был доволен редкими угуканьями Чанхи. 

Чанхи почти уснул под восторженный рассказ Чанмина, хоть он и был очень увлекательным, но звучание его голоса действовало как колыбельная для него. Он бы и правда, уснул, если бы не резкий школьный звонок, оповещающий о начале занятий. 

  
***

  
Чанхи продолжал гулять с Раон всю осень, и с каждой новой встречей ему было всё больнее. Он чувствовал, как всё его нутро не желало тут находиться. Рядом с ней. Держать её за руку. Слушать её голос. 

Однажды, их увидела одна из соседок и рассказала всё их родителям.  
Отец Чанхи провёл с ним серьёзную беседу и сказал, что Раон хороший выбор. Её родители приличные люди, и он будет всегда ей рад. Просил лишь только не спешить. 

В тот вечер Чанхи снова проплакал лёжа на футоне в своей комнате. Его сердце хотело другого. Другой человек был в его мыслях. 

В декабре того же года он расстался с ней.   
Раон плакала. Чанхи было жалко только лишь себя.

  
***

  
Весной, когда Чанхи уже исполнилось восемнадцать, и он был в выпускном классе школы, он понял, что его чувства к Чанмину уже вряд ли уйдут. Он смирился с ними.

 _Он будет хорошим сыном._  
Но он не приведёт невесту в свой дом. 

Когда все экзамены были сданы и Чанхи получил свой диплом, родители сказали, что гордятся им. 

На выпускном Чанхи снова был один. Стоял у стены, пока остальные ребята веселились. Он не хотел быть здесь, но также не хотел расстраивать родителей. 

Счастливые вчерашние школьники обсуждали свои будущие жизни и вспоминали всё весёлое, что происходило с ними в школьных стенах. Чанхи чувствовал себя лишним. Он слишком сильно не хотел здесь быть.

Когда он уже вышел в коридор, чтобы уйти и просто погулять несколько часов по улице, его окликнули.

— Чани! — так называл его только один человек. 

Чанхи остановился.

— Почему ты уходишь? — спросил он. 

— Не хочу там находиться, — он решил не врать. Сейчас это было абсолютно бессмысленно. Завтра они станут никем друг для друга. 

Чанмин погрустнел.

— Почему?

— Я чувствую себя лишним.

— Хочешь, я побуду с тобой?

— Хочу, — Чанхи посмотрел ему в глаза и не увидел ничего кроме искреннего желания. Чанхи было стыдно. Чанмин хотел дружить с ним, но то, что испытывал Чанхи к нему - было отвратительно. 

Чанмин быстрым шагом подошёл к нему и подтолкнул своим плечом.

— Куда пойдём? — спросил он, подмигнув.

Чанхи пожал плечами. Он, правда, не знал, куда идти.

— Просто пройдёмся?

— Как скажешь, капитан, — Чанмин засмеялся и медленно пошёл вперёд, оборачиваясь почти на каждом шаге, словно убеждаясь, что Чанхи до сих пор идёт за ним. 

Они просто гуляли по улицам. По улицам, по которым Чанхи ходил каждый день, но именно сегодня они казались очень особенными. Чанмин снова рассказывал весёлые истории, Чанхи казалось, что у него есть одна на каждый случай жизни. Чанхи смеялся и понимал, что никогда не чувствовал себя таким счастливым.   
Вечерний, летний вечер трепал его за волосы, а фонари освещали дорогу перед ними, а Чанмин всё оглядывался на Чанхи со счастливой улыбкой.

В один момент Чанхи остановился. Чанмин, когда это понял, перестал рассказывать свою историю и остановился тоже.

— Ты чего? — спросил он.

Чанхи чувствовал, как по его щекам текут слёзы. Ему было мерзко от себя.

— Что-то случилось? — снова обеспокоенно спросил Чанмин и подошёл к нему. — Почему ты плачешь? 

Чанхи не знал, что тогда руководило им, но следующее, что он знал это, что его губы прижимались к щеке Чанмина. И Чанхи понимал, что это не похоже на проявление дружбы.

— Прости, — тихо сказал он, когда Чанмин отшатнулся от него, и лишь сильнее заплакал.

— Чани… — произнёс Чанмин, прижимая ладонь к щеке в том месте, где секунду назад были его губы. — Зачем ты это сделал?..

Чанхи ничего не ответил. Ему было противно от себя.

Чанмин ушёл. Ушёл сразу, после того как задал Чанхи вопрос. Он и не хотел слушать ответа. Он не обернулся на своём пути.   
Слёзы потекли ещё сильнее.

Он попытался успокоить свою истерику на пути домой. Он не хотел, чтобы родители задавали вопросы. 

Когда он пришёл, они уже спали. Тихонько пробравшись в свою комнату, Чанхи лёг на футон и позволил слезам литься снова. Он решил выплакать всю свою любовь сегодня, потому что она ему больше не нужна. 

  
***

  
Отец вышвырнул его из дома уже на следующий вечер. Отцу сказали, что их с Чанмином видели. Видели то, как Чанхи поцеловал его. Отец сказал, что ему не нужен _такой_ сын. 

Мама ничего не говорила. На её лице совершенно не было эмоций. 

Чанхи даже не пытался извиняться. Он не плакал. Все его слёзы кончились ещё вчера. Он не пытался просить прощения. Он понимал, что виноват, и что он уже не исправится. Понимал, что никогда не приведёт в дом невесту. 

— У меня больше нет сына, — на прощание сказал ему отец. 

Чанхи сидел на скамейке недалеко от своего дома и совершенно не понимал, что ему делать. Он был совершенно один, у него не было друзей или родственников, а единственного человека, который интересовался им, он отпугнул вчера вечером.   
Чанхи не знал, куда ему идти. Все уже знали, _какой_ он. Никто из соседей даже на ночь не пустил бы его. 

Чанхи просидел так несколько часов, пока совсем не стемнело. Он должен был хоть что-то сделать. 

В своём отчаянии он не заметил, что уже давно не сидит на скамейке, а стоит у одного знакомого дома, около которого он не думал, что окажется. 

Он тихо постучал. Дверь открылось спустя несколько секунд.

— Что ты здесь делаешь, Чанхи? — спросил Дончоль. Судя по всему, он его не разбудил, с облегчением подумал он. 

— Я понимаю, что говорят про меня, — Чанхи замялся. — Но не мог бы ты пустить меня переночевать? Мне совершенно некуда пойти, — его голос дрожал, но слёз не было. Он все ещё выплакал всё вчера. 

— Конечно, — Дончоль отошёл от двери, пуская Чанхи внутрь. — Оставайся сколько нужно. 

Чанхи не понимал. 

— Почему? — спросил он. — Почему ты пускаешь меня? 

— Как я могу тебе отказать? Ты сказал, что тебе некуда пойти. У всех должна быть крыша над головой. 

Если бы Чанхи мог, он бы заплакал.

— Ты голоден? — спросил Дончоль.

Чанхи покачал головой. 

Это было так странно. Человек, у которого не было ничего, был готов отдать последнее кому-то, с кем его не связывала даже дружба. 

— Я просто устал, — выдохнул Чанхи.

— Хорошо. Ты можешь лечь на мой футон. 

Чанхи даже не стал спорить. У него не было сил.   
Как только его голова коснулась подушки, он уснул. 

  
***

  
Чанхи проснулся рано и просто ждал, когда его родители уйдут на работу. С прошлого пребывания Чанхи в доме Дончоля ничего не изменилось. Стоял всё тот же одинокий старый стол и перегородка, за которой в данный момент спал сам Дончоль. Чанхи заметил, что на столе стоит чашка риса, а рядом лежит записка, написанная корявым почерком. Видимо он всё-таки знает грамоту.

_Поешь._

Чанхи не хотел есть. У него совершенно не было аппетита, но он понимал, что он действительно должен поесть. Ему все равно нужно было себя чем-то занять. 

Спустя примерно полтора часа родители ушли.   
Чанхи тенью прошёл в свой дом. Нет, в их дом.   
Он всего лишь хотел забрать с собой немного одежды и документы. 

  
***

  
— Я не задержусь надолго, — сказал Чанхи за ужином Дончолю в тот вечер. — Я съеду сразу, как получу первую заплату на работе. 

— Не переживай, Чанхи, — Дончоль улыбнулся ему. 

  
***

  
Чанхи нашёл работу за неделю. Он устроился секретарем в организацию, занимающуюся поставками овощей. Работа была не пыльная, скучная, муторная, но хорошо оплачиваемая.

Самым сложным в проживании с Дончолем было - это не попадаться на глаза родителям, когда он уходит на работу, когда приходит с работы и в его и их редкие выходные. Но Чанхи справился.  


***

Чанхи съехал от Дончоля через два месяца. Он снял комнату в кошивоне, недалеко от какого-то университета. Она была даже меньше, чем его комната в родительском доме. Там даже не было шкафа. Небольшой столик и старый потрёпанный футон. Но теперь это был его дом. 

  
***

  
Чанхи увидел Чанмина снова, когда ему было девятнадцать. В то время он работал, как проклятый, чтобы накопить больше денег и арендовать себе квартиру побольше. В то время он не позволял себе думать о чём-то постороннем. Особенно о Чанмине. 

Чанхи знал, что его чувства не ушли, но он даже не представлял, как сильно заболит его сердце, когда он увидит Чанмина. Не представлял, что чувства могли стать сильнее. 

Чанхи шёл в магазин, когда увидел, что Чанмин идёт ему навстречу, окружённый друзьями и радующийся жизни вместе с ними. 

Чанхи замер на месте. Он не мог сделать даже и шага. 

Чанмин прошёл мимо него. Он сделал вид, что не заметил. 

Так будет лучше для них обоих. 

  
***

  
В следующий раз он встретил Чанмина через неделю. Это произошло в парке около университета, куда Чанхи пришёл прогуляться после работы. В этот раз Чанмин был один. В его руках были книги.

Чанмин подошёл к нему.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — сухо спросил он. 

— Просто гуляю, — стараясь не смотреть на Чанмина, ответил он. 

Чанмин ничего не говорил, но и не уходил. 

— Зачем ты сделал _это_ тогда? — спросил Чанмин спустя некоторое время. 

— Просто захотел, — Чанхи не видел смысла врать.

Чанмин засмеялся. 

— Ну, ты и дурак, Чани, — сказал он. — Зачем хотеть меня целовать, я же не девочка. 

На его лице была яркая улыбка.   
Чанхи было больно.

— Потому что ты мне нравишься. 

Чанхи знал, что Чанмин не поймёт, но всё равно решил сказать. 

— Но это же… _неправильно_ , — выдохнул Чанмин. 

— Я знаю.

Чанмин ушёл. Снова. Не оборачиваясь и не говоря ни слова. 

Чанхи вспомнил, что он может плакать.

В следующий раз они встретились летом, когда Чанхи уже исполнилось двадцать. Он всё ещё жил в том же кошивоне и работал на той же работе. В его жизни изменилось ровно ничего. 

Чанхи сидел на скамейке около своей работы в конце дня, пытаясь отдышаться от собственной усталости, когда Чанмин прошёл мимо. 

Через секунду он вернулся обратно. 

— Почему я продолжаю сталкиваться с тобой? — скорее риторически спросил он. 

Чанхи решил не отвечать.

Чанмин подсел к нему.

— Ты ведь был серьёзен тогда? — задал Чанмин вопрос, и Чанхи не знал, что он хотел услышать в ответ.

— Да. 

Чанмин тяжело вздохнул и уткнулся лицом в свои руки. Он застонал. 

— Я не понимаю, — прошептал он.

— Я тоже, — ответил Чанхи. Он не смотрел на Чанмина, но его присутствие уже грело его сердце, хоть он и знал, что спустя несколько минут ему будет больно.

Чанмин снова молчал некоторое время, пока Чанхи не услышал, что он плачет.

— Ты чего? — спросил он и повернулся к Чанмину. Он хотел утешить его, и уже было протянул руку, как остановил себя. Он не может прикасаться к нему. Не после того, что он сказал. 

Чанмин не отвечал, но с каждой новой секундой его плач усиливался, и в этот момент Чанхи понял, что не может терпеть. Он протянул к нему руки и заключил в свои объятия, крепко прижимая к себе. Чанмин будто ничего и не заметил. Он только плакал.

Чанхи не знает, как долго они просидели.

— Прости, — сказал Чанмин, вытирая последние слёзы со своего лица. — Я не знаю, почему я заплакал.

— Всё в порядке, — Чанхи сглотнул ком в горле. 

Чанмин осторожно взял руку Чанхи в свою. 

Чанхи, кажется, перестал дышать. 

— Я не понимаю, почему ты испытываешь эти чувства, — сказал Чанмин, заглядывая Чанхи в глаза. — Но если они есть и не проходят так долго, то должно быть на это есть причина, которую нам не дано понять. 

Чанхи поднял свой взгляд на Чанмина. Его лицо было заплаканным, а глаза опухшими и покрасневшими, но он улыбался, и его улыбка была действительно была искренней.

— Может быть, и на наши встречи есть причина.

Чанхи почувствовал, как по его щеке течёт слеза. 

— Ну же, Чани, не плачь, — Чанмин засмеялся и взял его и за другую руку. 

От этого Чанхи захотелось плакать ещё сильнее. 

— Давай я провожу тебя домой? — предложил Чанмин и встал со скамейки. Чанхи хватило лишь на то, чтобы кивнуть.

  


***

  
Они продолжили видеться. Чанмин решил вернуть Чанхи в свою жизнь. Чанхи был рад вернуться.   
Они встречались редко. Чанмин учился на врача. У него было мало свободного времени, но он любил проводить его с Чанхи. Чанхи не понимал почему. 

Часто они гуляли вдвоём, исследуя всё новые места. Часто Чанмин обнимал Чанхи за плечи, как в первый раз. Чанхи не понимал, почему ему не противно. 

Часто они сидели в кошивоне у Чанхи, едва помещаясь там вдвоём, слушая радио и поедая всякую вредную пищу.

Чанхи в эти моменты знал, как выглядит счастье. 

  
***

  
Когда Чанхи было двадцать один, он смог устроиться на работу в банк. Его прошлый начальник дал ему хорошую рекомендацию и его взяли на должность оператора по операциям. Это был самый низ карьерной лестницы, но зарплата здесь уже была выше, чем на его работе секретаря, и он был благодарен.

Спустя несколько месяцев он смог накопить на квартиру побольше.

Он пригласил Чанмина на новоселье. Квартира была абсолютно пустая, но ему было всё равно. 

— Почему ты пригласил только меня? — спросил Чанмин где-то в середине вечера. 

— Потому что я общаюсь только с тобой, — ответил Чанхи.

— Почему? — Чанмин действительно не понимал.

— Я… — Чанхи замялся. Он не знал соврать ему или всё-таки сказать правду. Он не хотел открываться, но и держать в себе не хотел тоже. — Я боюсь привязываться к людям.

Чанмин непонимающе посмотрел на него.

— Люди уходят, и после этого становится больно. Я этого не хочу.

Чанхи отвернулся от прямого взгляда Чанмина. Ему было неловко. 

— Такой ты всё-таки дурак, — Чанмин легонько ударил его кулаком в плечо. — Так же ведь скучно жить. Лучше вспоминать хорошее, чем вообще не иметь его.

— Я так не могу, — тихо сказал Чанхи. 

— Я не уйду, — произнёс Чанмин. 

Чанхи с благодарностью посмотрел на него. 

  
***

  
Чанхи не знает, как это произошло. Просто однажды Чанмин остался у него с ночёвкой. Потом принёс пару своих вещей. Потом стал задерживаться у него всё дольше. Потом негласно переехал. Потом Чанхи стал просыпаться с ним в одной кровати и получать свой утренний поцелуй и чашку кофе. Они не обсуждали это. Чанхи боялся спрашивать, Чанмин, видимо, не считал это нужным. 

Это просто произошло. 

Чанхи мог видеть его каждый день. Мог прикасаться к нему. Мог слышать его смех и голос. Мог чувствовать его прикосновения. 

Чанхи мог наблюдать его отчаяние во время учебы, мог видеть, как ему тяжело и не иметь возможности помочь. Чанхи мог лишь налить очередную чашку кофе и обнять его со спины. Чанмин говорил, что этого достаточно. Чанхи ему верил. 

  
***

  
Чанхи было двадцать три, когда Дончоль пришёл к нему. На улице была очередная холодная зима, но в их доме было тепло. Чанмин готовился к очередным экзаменам, а Чанхи слушал очередную радиопередачу и готовил очередную чашку кофе для Чанмина.

Дончоль постучал к ним в дверь вечером. Он был весь в снегу и выражение его лица ни о чем не говорило.

— Дончоль? — Чанхи удивился. Да, они иногда списывались, и для Чанхи не было шоком, что Дончоль знал его адрес, но он никогда не приходил.

— Мне жаль, Чанхи, — сказал он. — Твой отец умер вчера. Похороны будут завтра. 

Чанхи казалось, что что-то оборвалось внутри него. Он просто осел на пол, даже не чувствуя, как я его ноги подкосились. Он не слышал крика Дончоля и шагов Чанмина и его обеспокоенного голоса. Не чувствовал, как Чанмин сел рядом с ним и попытался растормошить. Не чувствовал, как он взял его на руки и посадил на диван. Не слышал, как Чанмин прощался с Дончолем и закрывал за ним дверь. 

Чанхи не чувствовал ничего.

Он просто смотрел в одну точку, не видя ничего. Он не думал, что будет так больно. Он не видел родителей пять лет. Никто из них не пытался найти его. Он не пытался вернуться. Он не думал, что отец уйдёт так рано. Ему было всего пятьдесят.

Чанхи не знает, сколько он так просидел, но когда он очнулся, он увидел, что Чанмин сидит у него в ногах со своим учебником и делает какие-то заметки в тетради. На кухне все ещё играло радио. И как он его не слышал? 

Чанхи заёрзал на диване, он понял, что всё его тело затекло от долгого нахождения в одной позе.   
Чанмин сразу же повернулся к нему. 

— Как ты? — спросил он, положив голову ему на колени.

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Чанхи.

— Пойдёшь?

— Да, наверное, я должен.

— Хорошо, — Чанмин кивнул. — Хочешь, я пойду с тобой? 

Чанхи покачал головой.

— Не надо. Так всё станет только хуже.

— Ладно.

Чанмин смотрел на него, и Чанхи видел волнение и заботу в его взгляде. Он любил его, но не давал этим словам соскользнуть со своего языка. Что, если он всё разрушит? 

— Я пойду, лягу, — сказал Чанхи, вставая с дивана и потягиваясь, снова разминая затёкшие конечности. 

— Хорошо, — сказал Чанмин и снова вернулся к своим записям. Чанхи был благодарен за то, что Чанмин не стал просить пойти с ним. Ему было нужно немного времени наедине с собой. Ему нужно было осмыслить всё. 

Мысли об отце заполняли его голову. Ему было больно от того, что в последний раз они говорили, когда отец выгонял его из дома. Это должно было быть не так. Отец должен был отойти в мир иной лет через тридцать, окружённый большой и любящей семьей, но Чанхи всё испортил.

— Ты всё ещё не спишь? — спросил Чанмин, неизвестно сколько времени спустя, пролезая к Чанхи под одеяло.

— Не получается, — Чанхи повернулся к нему набок. 

— Иди сюда, — прошептал Чанмин, кладя на Чанхи руку и притягивая к себе. — Я с тобой, — шептал он.

Чанхи был счастлив от того, что он не один. Чанхи был счастлив, что у него есть Чанмин, хоть он и не знал, кто они друг другу. 

Он уснул. 

На следующее утро он, быстро собравшись и поцеловав спящего Чанмина куда-то в лоб, поехал в родительский дом. По пути он зашёл к Дончолю и попросил его пойти с ним. Чанхи боялся, что один не сможет зайти. Что струсит. 

В их доме было много людей. Все они пришли проститься с его отцом. Чанхи даже не думал, что отец знает так много людей. Он никогда никого из них не видел и даже не думал, что у родителей могут быть друзья.

Зайти в дом ему не дали. На встречу вышла мама. На ней была похоронная одежда, а на лице пролегли тени усталости и очередной потери. 

— Мама… — начал Чанхи. Он скучал по ней. Он мог этого не понимать, но он скучал. 

Мать ударила его по щеке.

— Убирайся отсюда, — прошипела она, выталкивая Чанхи и Дончоля со двора. — Он не хотел видеть тебя при жизни, думаешь, после смерти захочет? — плевалась она. — И я тебя видеть не желаю! Убирайся. 

Чанхи лишь молча пятился назад под напором матери. Он не мог ей возразить. Он и не хотел. 

Чанхи просто ушёл. Он попрощался с Дончолем, игнорируя все его вопросы, и просто пошёл домой. 

Чанмин встретил прямо у входной двери. Будто ждал.

— Как всё прошло? — спросил он. 

— Она меня не пустила, — ответил Чанхи, подходя к Чанмину и обнимая его. Он был нужен ему сейчас. Как никогда раньше. Чанмин понимал это. 

Он больше не задавал вопросов. Он просто был рядом.

  
***

  
Когда Чанхи было двадцать четыре, Чанмин закончил учебу. Теперь он был врачом. У него была серьезная работа и его уважали в обществе. 

Чанмин всё равно остался с ним.

  
***

  
Когда Чанхи было двадцать пять, его повысили на работе. Это было его первое повышение.

В тот день он пришёл домой с двумя бутылками вина и то, что произошло позже, он вспоминает с горящими щеками и ушами. 

Чанхи никогда не думал об этом. Чанхи не думал, что об этом думал Чанмин.

Но возможно это новая глава? 

  
***

  
Когда Чанхи было двадцать шесть, Чанмин сделал ему подарок.

Однажды, придя с работы и открыв дверь в квартиру, он застал Чанмина, стоящего на одном колене с кольцом в руках.

Чанхи не понимал.

— Я знаю, что мы никогда не сможем сделать это официально, и в случае моей смерти тебе не отдадут моё тело, но я готов предложить тебе годы моей жизни, — с твердостью в голосе произнёс он. — Я готов быть рядом с тобой всегда. Я готов поклясться, что не оставлю тебя. 

Чанхи не заметил, что он плачет. Чанхи не заметил, что также стоит на коленях напротив Чанмина, сжимая его руки в своих и кивает без остановки. 

Чанхи не знал, что Чанмин когда-либо сделает так по отношению к нему. Чанхи не знал, что Чанмин уже год откладывал часть своей зарплаты, чтобы купить Чанхи что-то, что он заслуживает. 

Чанхи знал лишь то, что сейчас скажет то, что никогда не говорил.

— Я люблю тебя, — с небывалой лёгкостью сорвалось с его губ. 

— Ты станешь моим мужем? — снова спросил Чанмин. — Я никогда не отпущу тебя.

— Да… — захлёбываясь слезами, ответил Чанхи. — Я стану. 

  
***

  
Когда Чанхи было двадцать девять и на их с Чанмином руках были парные кольца, умер президент. 

Его убили. 

Он стоял во главе их страны семнадцать лет. Чанхи уже не помнил жизни без него. 

После этого всё пошло под откос. 

Когда Чанхи было тридцать, начался экономический кризис. Многие люди потеряли работу. Многим нечем было кормить детей. Чанхи казалось, словно ему снова десять и его родители считают копейки, стараясь выделить побольше денег на еду, но у них ничего не выходит. 

Когда Чанхи всё ещё было тридцать, начались студенческие протесты против авторитарного режима в их стране.   
Это были всего лишь дети, многим из них не было и двадцати, когда на них натравили военных и буквально задавили насмерть на пикете. 

Волнения не утихали ещё шесть лет. 

Люди хотели демократии. 

Чанхи прожил в страхе все шесть из них. Он снова боялся, что придёт война, только не с Японией в этот раз, а внутренняя. Самая плохая, когда брат идёт на брата. Чанхи боялся, что Чанмина заберут от него. Чанмин убеждал Чанхи, что не даст этому случиться. Не даст разлучить их.

Когда Чанхи было тридцать семь в их стране прошли первые выборы. Чанхи голосовал впервые в жизни. 

Когда Чанхи всё ещё было было тридцать семь, его мама оставила его. Ей было шестьдесят три. Он не видел её с похорон отца и даже не пытался общаться с ней. 

Он узнал о её смерти только через неделю после похорон. Её смерть он перенёс легче, чем смерть отца. Он не знал, кто тогда взял похороны на себя, но ему было всё равно. Даже если на смертном одре она не вспомнила о нём, значит, он не должен грустить долго. У него уже своя семья. 

Когда Чанхи было тридцать девять, последствия кризиса в их стране уже прошли. Чанхи снова мог вздохнуть спокойно.

Когда Чанхи было сорок, и он случайно забрёл в район своего детства, он узнал, что Дончоль покинул их мир. Его смерть не стала ни для кого неожиданностью, потому что он долго болел. Но Чанхи не знал. Ему никто не сказал. Чанхи потерял человека, который помог ему в самом начале. Чанхи потерял человека, которому не так повезло в жизни, как ему. Чанхи потерял человека, который был одинок. 

Когда Чанхи было сорок семь, кризис случился снова, но только в этот раз хуже. Много людей тогда решили оставить эту жизнь. За месяц до Рождества никто к нему не готовился. Многие продавали свои дома, чтобы просто выжить, их же страна медленно умирала. 

Когда Чанхи было пятьдесят восемь, и его виски уже тронула седина, кризис случился снова. Он продлился два года.   
Чанхи устал волноваться.

  
***

  
— Помнишь в первом классе старшей школы, — медленно говорил Чанхи, сжимая руку Чанмина в своей. Чанмин смотрел на него усталым, но любящим взглядом. — Зимой, мы ходили на танцы в школу для девочек. Ты тогда ещё подсел ко мне на скамейку, а на следующий день спросил про поцелуй с той девочкой? 

Чанмин с трудом засмеялся.

— Чани, вот это ты вспомнил, конечно, — сказал он.

— Помнишь? — спросил он.

— Помню.

— А помнишь, что я ответил? 

— Ты сказал, что неприлично такое спрашивать, — Чанмин мягко ему улыбнулся, пытаясь сжать руку Чанхи в ответ.

— Я не целовался с ней тогда. Все мои первые поцелуи были с тобой, — Чанхи посмотрел на него и увидел лишь любовь.

— Почему ты вспомнил об этом сейчас? — спросил Чанмин.

— Я подумал, что должен быть честен с тобой на сто процентов.

— Хорошо, — Чанмин улыбнулся.

Чанхи посмотрел на их кольца. 

Чанмину было семьдесят, когда он ушёл. 


End file.
